The Origin of Itsuki Koizumi
by AnalogousParadox
Summary: He was. And that was what he knew. He didn’t know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

A/N: This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty. This is also my first time to venture in writing for the Suzumiya Haruhi series.

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

**Prologue**

I woke up, covered in cold sweat.

Not that again.

It has been a few days since I first had that dream.

Or was it a dream?

I would always find myself waking up at the same time every night.

I got up and went towards the bathroom sink, turning the tap and splashing water on my face.

I looked at the mirror. Looking back at me was a frightened boy about to enter junior high.

But this wasn't school jitters.

After all, I was used to being transferred from school to school. It's just a wonder that I am able to keep up with the curriculum, after transferring so much.

What am I afraid of?

It was because I knew that I, Itsuki Koizumi, have changed overnight. And I have yet to know what that change was.


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N: **People here are OOC. Most notably, Itsuki. Although I've taken the liberty to believe him that his powers manifested/were given to him three years ago, I've also taken liberty to probe into his possible 'true self'. Same goes for the others.

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of junior high. I have recently transferred to a local public school somewhere in eastern Japan. Revealing the exact location is irrelevant, and I kindly request you not to pry further into this matter.

This has been the fifth school transfer I had in my life. My father is a businessman, and his company was based in Tokyo. I, however do not, at all, understand why we have to go from place to place.

My mother, on the other hand was a plain housewife. I believe that my father did not exactly believe in what he called the "working-mom phenomenon", and would rather that I be raised the way he was.

However, mom always told me that dad grew up fishing with grandpa during summer and bird-watching with him during spring. The longest time I ever got to spend with him was when he drove us all the way from Nagoya to where we were now.

I've always looked forward to my first day in class. It is when I put my acting abilities to the test.

Oh, I have forgotten to tell you: acting was my passion. Boys my age would prefer sports or video games, and although I get into that stuff sometimes, this was what made me different. I loved acting. In fact, I had wanted to get a theater scholarship at Julliard.

Dad, however, wouldn't approve. He wanted me to get into Yale, Harvard or Tokyo University at the least.

As I made my way down the street, I was thinking of how I should act like this year: a silent bookworm? A weak "moe-moe" first year? Or one of those shounen manga-overdosed genki boys?

I eventually got into the auditorium. There was a start-of-term talk the school's principal was, indubitably boring. I've transferred a lot, and as far as I could tell, all the welcome remarks are the same.

"We look forward to working with you all as we aim towards honing our students into well-rounded individuals."

I already have a "dynamic personality". No need for that, thank you.

After this, we went into our classrooms. I was part of class 1-7.

I think I should mention this, but I'm glad our rooms are located on the second floor of the school building. After last night, I'm afraid that I am in no mood or shape to physically exhaust myself further. I just needed to sleep.

I crouched down on my seat to take a nap before the homeroom teacher arrives.

"Oi."

Stop it. Poking is unnecessary.

"Hey, are you new around here?"

So what if I am?

That was what I wanted to say if I had a chance. The moment I opened my mouth to speak, I was interrupted by the chatter of a rather talkative boy in front of me.

"I guess you are. I've lived in town for ages and I haven't seen you around. I'm Yutaka. How about you?"

"I'm—"

"Oh, wait. Please don't answer that question yet." He said with a smile. "I believe that the teacher would ask us to introduce ourselves properly first thing in class."

"I see."

Yutara, or whatever that boy was named, waved and smiled as he turned his back. The teacher has apparently entered the room already.

The teacher, who, by my first impression, looked like a math teacher, wrote his name slowly on the board. Seriously, the man's balding and looked like what, seventy-two? He should be retired by now.

Poor man.

As I was contemplating on whether the teacher would somehow fall asleep in the middle of his boring introduction (which sounded like a lecture on quadratic equations), that cheerful boy caught me looking outside the windowsill and mouthed "He's boring, isn't he?"

While I certainly agree on that, what gave him the idea we were close enough to be talking in class?

My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher asked us to introduce ourselves.

One by one, we were called, starting from those who were seated at the back. Eventually, it was my turn to stand up.

"I am Itsuki Koizumi. I have just moved from Nagoya. This is my first time in this neighborhood. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

I must have said this with a poker face. No one in class seemed to have smiled as I introduced myself. But then again, it's to be expected. It was a rather boring introduction.

Wait. I forgot I was supposed to act like a genki boy. Darn it. _Plan fail._ I sat and continued to look outside the window, with my chin resting upon my palm.

I will never forget the next few moments of my life.

That boy in front stood up and began his introduction.

"I am Yutaka Tamaru. And I recently discovered that I have ESP."

God, he said all that with a smile plastered on his face. What guts. But it had nothing on what he said next.

"I am an esper, and so is Koizumi-kun over here. It's nice to meet you all."

What the---?

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Chapter 1! This is the first time I'll write for the Haruhi Suzumiya series, so please be gentle.

Cookies for those who can tell where I based Koizumi's intro for his parents! :)


	3. Espers Abound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N: **People here are OOC. Most notably, Itsuki. Someone told me that Koizumi sounds like Kyon. I'm actually trying to parallel Nagaru Tanigawa's style. Well, don't worry, the Koizumi we know will return… although we'll have to wait.

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_I am an esper, and so is Koizumi-kun over here. It's nice to meet you all."_

At that moment, I half-expected Jamie Kennedy or Ashton Kutcher to come out of nowhere, telling me it was a joke, had it not been that he said the previous sentence with a serious face and a serious tone.

Moreover, he was looking at me with blazing eyes. This was rather awkward, as I could feel countless other eyes upon us. I was looking at him for answers, but all he did was smile and sit casually back into his seat, as if nothing happened.

_And by the way, did he just call me "Koizumi-kun"?_

Listen buddy, we're not even that close yet. I first spoke to you fifteen minutes ago. Even pre-schoolers know what suffix to use when addressing people!

Dumbstruck, the teacher called forth the next student.

This was going to be a long day.

Being the new kid in the neighborhood automatically means I have no friends as of yet. And part of me intends to remain that way. See, I've figured out that if I failed in acting as a genki boy, I would just play the role of the silent, antisocial bishounen.

If I was lucky, I'd live a normal school life. At least before dad transfers me out again.

To be honest, I never really made much friends in my entire life. I haven't stayed in one place long enough to make a connection with any other human being.

Whenever I entered a new school, I would thoroughly prepare an archetype to play.

However, it was different this time. I was caught off-guard and forgot to put up an act, unwittingly displaying my uninteresting and intimidating personality.

And so, I ended up having lunch by myself somewhere on the school grounds. It was common for human beings to avoid the unknown. And as a new student, knowledge about me is the same as that of outer space.

So I wasn't really prepared for this kind of greeting.

"Hello, you must be Itsuki Koizumi!"

I turned around. Behind me was a brown-haired girl who had her hair in pigtails. Her smile was serene and gentle, and she was definitely not from my class.

_I'm sorry, do I know you?_

"Oh, pardon my manners. I am Sonou Mori. I belong to class 1-4."

_Since when have I become an interesting subject to be approached by someone from another class?_

"I heard that there was a new transfer student around." She smiled. "They say he's really handsome, yet a bit on the intimidating side. I went to see if it's true."

_Well, you've seen me. Happy now?_

I flicked my hair a bit. Man, are these bangs getting annoying. I noticed her giggle a bit.

"More than you think." Her eyes narrowed slyly.

There was something about this girl. It was as if she knew something I didn't.

"Anyway, it would be great if you could join me for lunch tomorrow. I want to get to know you more." She said as she put on that serene smile of hers.

Just then, images flashed through my mind. A swing. Long, brown hair. A calculator. What was going on?

"Anyway, it's best you head back. Class is about to start." She got up and turned around.

"Sonou Mori."

"Yes?" she said without turning to meet my eyes.

"No, it's nothing."

The first day ended without any other incident.

That night, I sat on my bed, reading Frank Furedi. I was in the middle of finishing the third chapter when I had a rather annoying headache.

_Perhaps it's reading in a bad light that's causing this._

I decided to put it away for now and hit the sack.

* * *

"This world is boring."

_Mmm. Whatever you say._

"I wish something strange would happen."

_Same here._

"You think so too, right?"

_Maybe._

* * *

What was that?

Or rather, who was that?

That, I'm sure of, was not anyone I knew.

I have read somewhere that elements in your dream are based upon what is stored within your memory.

I sat up, leaning against the wall, fervently trying to recall where I heard that voice.

But there weren't enough people who stayed too long in my life for me to remember.

Perhaps it was part of my subconscious memory.

It was the voice of a girl.

And for a fact, I know it was not Sonou Mori's.

_Ah. Quite a quandary._

* * *

A/N: OOC Koizumi? Sonou Mori? Don't worry, you'll soon see a familiar world. And a familiar Koizumi. Thoughts? :)


	4. A Rogue Pitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N: **I rewatched the anime and found that Koizumi said that he was aware on how to use his powers. That, I don't believe for this story, because somehow, I recall that he said in another situation that he thought he was going mad when he first found out.

That, and I recall what Nagato said about the possibility that what Koizumi says isn't exactly accurate.

I do hope you had a wonderful Christmas/winter break! Here we go! :)

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

**Chapter 3**

School the next day was the least of my concerns. I woke up with a throbbing headache.

I would call in sick, but that really wasn't my style. A regular student wouldn't probably say this, but I liked going to school. I was really more of an academic kind of person.

However, I must have forgotten that today was gym class.

Today, our gym teacher, Yamada-sensei, insisted on having a more "fun" first lesson.

"Alright everyone! I know you're all tired of running laps on your first gym class. So instead of running, we're gonna play baseball!"

Really. Isn't baseball also about running laps? Or bases, something like that.

In reality, we didn't do anything of the pro-league sort. It was more of a pitch, hit and catch session.

I sat under the shade of a tree on one side of the field, watching as the class took turns in playing the roles of pitcher, catcher and batter. It was one of those days when you could've sworn it was still summer.

Also, I wanted to stay in a secluded area for a period of time to think about things.

Truth be told, I believe that something in me has changed. No, not puberty, mind you, but something. I just couldn't seem to grasp what it is.

You may already know this, but I've been waking up in the middle of the night every single time. It was as if I'm dreaming someone else's dream. That is to say, I have not dreamed about anything I remember when I'm in my awake and conscious state.

Another, I don't know why, but I seem to keep on hearing that girl's voice inside my head. This had me worried a bit. Hearing voices inside your head isn't a good sign. It's a one-way ticket to loonsville.

Also, I've been seeing visions. Even when I'm consciously awake. I don't know what they are, but there was always this flash of light and a gray world.

I wish someone would tell me what exactly was going on.

"You seem to be in a very contemplative mood, Koizumi-kun."

_Yutaka Tamaru._

"I think you should join the class now. You're about to be called any minute." He smiled.

He's right, I suppose. I must go back to where my class is. I wouldn't want to get in trouble with Yamada-sensei. His muscles looked like he could crush my bones into a fine heap of calcium carbonate. I walked back to the field, just in time to hear Yamada-sensei call out my name.

"Koizumi, you're up as batter. Kurosaki, pitcher. Tamaru, you're the catcher." He growled "Move it, people!"

It seemed that he did not notice me disappearing during the first half of his class.

I suited up for batter as Tamaru Yutaka took his place as catcher beside me. The pitcher, Kurosaki, was a tall, muscular student who looked more like a senior high student who kept on repeating junior high. He frowned in concentration as he aimed the ball.

"Okay! On my signal, pitch!"

Kurosaki flung the ball with all the strength his arm could muster. I saw the ball's trajectory move closer towards me. I can hit this pitch.

Then suddenly, everything happened in slow motion. The ball curved slowly in midair. The sounds of cheering were muffled by another sound that I know was only inside my head.

"So…many people…"

_That voice again._

"Dad, how many people are in this stadium?"

_Wait. I'm not your dad!_

"About twenty-thousand?"

_There are only around twenty-five people in this class!_

Flashes of light. Topaz eyes. Dark brown hair.

Smack. That was the ball hitting my head.

I opened my eyes to a huge ceiling fan hovering over my head. I must be in the nurse's office.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Yutaka Tamaru greeted me with a smile.

"You had all of us worried there. You should've seen Kurosaki. He was shivering in fear when you passed out."

The image of the brutish Kurosaki cowering in fear seemed to amuse me.

"Anyway, I just came by to bring you your things. Class is finished for today. The nurse says no serious concussion happened."

_No serious concussion? Then why have I been out cold for the entire day?_

"Ah, that. Well, she also says that you looked tired. Looks like your passing out is more of a stress-induced thing."

_Stress? You have no idea._

"In fact, I do. Seeing visions?"

I found myself looking at him in the eyes for the first time.

"I suppose you are wondering how I came to know of this. It was evident that you were zoning out around the time Kurosaki pitched the ball. I knew then, that you were having visions…"

Nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

"…because I too, have experienced such a phenomenon. You're fine. You're not going mad, anyway." He smiled.

Was he pulling a joke on me? I knew he was when he said this on his introduction:

"_I am an esper, and so is Koizumi-kun over here. It's nice to meet you all."_

It couldn't be possible. ESP isn't real. I observed Tamaru as he looked outside the window.

_Stop messing with me. How could we have both gone through the same thing?_

"Believe me."

That was the first time I ever saw Yutaka Tamaru put on a serious face.

"Anyway, I better get going, Koizumi-kun. I have to be early for work today."

With a wave, Yutaka Tamaru stepped out of the door.

After he left, I gathered all my things and went to ask the nurse if I could go. She did a couple of routine checks before she allowed me to leave, and insisted that I take a three-day school leave.

_Three-day school leave? I may have transferred a lot, but I have not gone absent in any of my school days._

"I'm sorry, Koizumi. But you need rest. It seems you've been pushing yourself too hard lately." She said softly. "Also, I need you to observe whether this concussion will have some side effects."

I knew that arguing would be futile.

"Don't worry, I have informed your parents and your teachers of your three-day leave. You may go now."

After hading me the prescription note, I headed outside the school grounds. It was late in the afternoon and there seemed to be no one else in the campus. Or so I thought…

"Hey."

I looked around. It was Sonou Mori.

"I heard about what happened to you." She said meekly. "I'm sorry. Taichi-kun could be very rough at times."

_Taichi-kun? You mean----?_

"Taichi Kurosaki. He was a childhood friend of mine."

She handed me a bento wrapped in a green bamboo-patterned furoshiki.

"I was going to give you this when we had lunch today…" she whispered. "But given the circumstances…"

_Thanks, anyway. I appreciate the effort._

We started walking to the direction towards home. Apparently, she treks almost the same path as I do.

"Koizumi-kun…"

_Got something to say?_

"Have I met you before?"

_Great. Isn't that a pick-up line?_

"Oh, no." she said as her cheeks went pink. "It's just that, when I saw you back there, I feel like we were connected… in some small way."

As long as she doesn't turn this into a discussion about "The Red Thread of Fate", this conversation wouldn't be awkward. Of course, I didn't say this out loud.

She hung her head low. Was she going to cry now?

"Forgive me."

_For what?_

"Forgive me for making you feel awkward. This has nothing to do with that old legend..."

We have reached a railroad crossing.

"It's just that… I thought you knew about what I was going through…"

_How am I supposed to know that? I'm not a mind reader!_

"You may not be. But I think I am."

_What?_

"When I saw you for the first time, I could hear your thoughts loudly in my head."

_Okay, this was just plain crazy._

"I know, I thought about that too. But soon, I could not only read your mind, but others as well."

_You can? I could only imagine how annoying it must be to hear people's thoughts inside your head… Wait. I think I do know how it feels._

"Which is why I approached you."

For a moment, I looked at her. Was she in on Tamaru's ESP joke? As far as I could tell, someone like Sonou Mori wouldn't be able to pull such a prank on someone. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

She stepped over to the other side of the railroad.

"Well, I'm sorry if I stressed you out even more." She smiled. "I suppose you know as much about what's going on as I do."

Her face suddenly became sullen.

"But I was really hoping that I could talk about this with someone who was going through the same."

The wind blew as a passing train went by. And when it had passed, Sonou Mori was gone.

A/N: Well, that's it for this installment! Tune in next time! R&R's!

Cookie time: There is a reference to Harry Potter in this chapter. Which one is it?


	5. Number 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 4! Oh and answer to the HP shout-out was: "**Hearing** _**voices [inside your head] isn't a good sign**_". A line said by Ron Weasley in the book, and by Hermione Granger in the movie.

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_But I was really hoping that I could talk about this with someone who was going through the same…"_

Sonou Mori's words stuck with me until late that night.

It's not that I believe her, but it's not that I don't either. I don't think someone like Sonou Mori would do such a thing. Then again, maybe that's what Yutaka Tamaru wants me to think.

By the way, I have not mentioned Yutaka Tamaru to Sonou Mori.

I looked outside the window. It was a full moon.

Maybe it is real. Maybe we all are espers.

I closed my eyes and murmured.

_I don't know. I wish that someone could give me the answers straight up!_

"Want me to help you with that, kid?" a voice growled.

I looked around and found a black, coat-wearing figure standing inside my room by the window.

_Excuse me, but you're trespassing!_

"Technically, no. Because you asked for someone to give you answers. And that, my friend is what I'm here for."

I looked at the figure closely, hoping to get a hint of how he looked like.

_Who are you?_

"My name is not important. I'd rather you call me Number 12."

_Number 12? What are you? A secret agent?_

"Why, yes." He laughed. "Of some sort."

He paced around the room. I was hoping that the moonlight would illuminate his face. Alas, he had a latex mask. It was useless.

"Itsuki Koizumi." He said. "I have come here to inform you of the power you possess within you."

I think I know this situation. I think I've _seen_ this situation. Although there were less owls and umbrella-wielding half-giants, I knew that I was in for something that would turn my life 360 degrees.

"You possess a supernatural ability." He said.

_ESP._

"Exactly." He said. "I was aware that Yutaka Tamaru approached you already."

_Tamaru? Is this a joke you guys have cooked up?_

"Oh, no. I assure you that Yutaka Tamaru is telling the truth."

_Prove it._

"A little skeptical, aren't we?" he chuckled. "No matter. If you come with me tonight, I will show you the powers people like you possess. I will show you what your destiny is."

_A little too prophetic, aren't you? Well, if somehow I end up on Punk'd, Tamaru's going to be spending more than a three-day school leave._

"I like your twisted sense of humor, kid." He growled. "Now, follow me."

He jumped off the window. I thought he would have fallen, but I was shocked to see him land gently on the ground.

"Well, this coat ain't just for show." He said.

He raised a hand. A black car appeared by the front of the gate.

I put on a t-shirt and some pants before I got outside the house, careful not to wake my mom up.

"I assure you. I will get you back before sunrise. I am aware you need to rest after that horrible baseball injury. Also, we wouldn't want to make your mom worry."

_Okay. How did you know about that?_

"I'm a secret agent, remember?" He said, sounding frustrated. "I've taken the liberty to investigate everything about you. Oh, and if it's anything, I would love to see your performance as Tiny Tim in your kindergarten play."

_Wow. Intrusion of personal life much?_

"Let's just say I'm the ghost of Christmas Future." He said as we got inside the car. "And you're Ebenezer Scrooge. ESP? Bah humbug."

The car turned around a corner.

_So, are you going to tell me now what's going on?_

"Do you believe in God?"

_Frankly, I don't. There's just no proof. And if there was 'God', why are there many types of religion? Which is the real 'God' then?_

"I think you misunderstand. What I'm referring to is the existence of a being that has the power to alter reality and everything else according to will."

Street lights flashed as we went along.

"Allow me to explain."

He turned to look at me from behind his mask.

"There is this thing called the anthropic principle."

Now where have I heard that before?

"If something is true for us humans, then it exists. Because we exist."

We went past an intersection.

"Then the universe exists… because we do."

_Now that's just crazy._

"True. That idea sounds crazy. But there is an exception."

_Exception?_

"We call this exception 'Haruhi Suzumiya'."

Suzumiya. Haruhi.

_Dark brown hair, topaz eyes. A girl. A young girl._

"Hm?"

I placed my palm on my forehead. Is the girl I've been having visions about… Haruhi Suzumiya?

"I am aware that you are having visions of Haruhi Suzumiya." He growled. "We all did in the beginning."

_So what does she have to do with all this?_

"She is everything."

_That's a rather hasty generalization._

"Quite."

_I suppose you expect me to believe all this? That a young girl is the cause of my frequent _

_visions?_

"Yes. In fact, you are not the only one experiencing this phenomenon. We at the Agency all have ESP."

_About how many are there of people like you?_

"That's classified. But there is quite a number. Here and abroad."

_I'm not saying I believe you yet. How, then, did this all happen?_

"Just a few months ago, something happened. Nobody knows exactly what, but this event triggered the awakening of our powers."

_Try me._

"We all woke up one day to find ourselves given abilities by Suzumiya-san."

_How did you know it was her who did this?_

"We just ended up with the knowledge: how to use it, and what it is for."

_And if I had powers like yours, how come I don't know anything about it?_

"You are a curious case."

_Excuse me?_

"It would appear that unlike others, your awakening is only partial. I would assume that you yourself are a hindrance to the awakening."

_How so?_

"ESP after all requires much of the wielder's mental capacity. If one's mind is open to the existence of such, then, it will flourish."

_So, you are saying that I am narrow-minded enough to inhibit ESP?_

"Yes and no. I am saying that although you do not believe in such, there is a part of you which is vulnerable to it."

_And how, pray tell, did this Haruhi Suzumiya choose who gets powers?_

"Members of the Agency have tried to look for a pattern among the chosen. After countless of background checks and investigations, we found nothing in common. It seems that it was some sort of random lottery."

_Then there is a relatively low probability of getting chosen, right?_

"Perhaps." He said with a hint of amusement in this voice.

_Is Haruhi Suzumiya aware of this?_

"She is not. Like you, she has doubts on the possibility of such events."

_You said before that Yutaka Tamaru had nothing to do with this. How come you know him?_

"He is a relative of another member in the Agency. In fact, he had already realized his full powers before you, and is now working alongside us."

_And Sonou Mori?_

"Sonou Mori is also like you. She has not been awakened fully. However, she has been able to utilize some of the powers."

_Does that mean I will also be able to read minds?_

"That, I do not know. It appears that each of us 'espers' have our own specialty." He looked outside the window. "Ah, it appears we have arrived."

The car came around an empty parking lot outside the local mall. We got off and he started walking along the parking slots.

_I thought you'd be taking me somewhere a little bit nicer._

"The youth of today, they could be so impatient." He said, stopping somewhere between parking slot number 7 and parking slot number 8.

He reached out his hand.

"Take my hand."

_Is this a blue pill/red pill moment?_

I took his hand. He took a few steps forward, crossing from slot number 7 to slot number 8.

"I had to do that, because you have yet to learn of your abilities. I would like to tell you that we are not in the same parking lot as before."

I looked around. Everything was still the same. The black car was still parked on the other side of the lot, and everything else was where it seemed to be.

Nothing's changed.

But why do I get the feeling that this place is somehow another dimension. Something didn't feel right.

And why do I feel like I've been here before?

"Ah, there it is."

I spun around.

_Holy---_

A giant blue something just sprouted out of the ground. It looked vaguely humanoid in shape, yet it was made out of some luminous blue plasma material. It had three red holes where its face should've been, and was busy destroying the mall.

"Now, do you believe me?"

_What does this have to do with all the things you said?_

"We are in a place called Closed Space. Places like these are created whenever Suzumiya-san's irritation passes a certain point. And that monster…"

It roared.

"…is the embodiment of her anger and frustrations."

_And you let it rampage around and destroy everything?!?_

"This is an alternate dimension created by Suzumiya-san. Its real-world counterpart, so to speak, is relatively not harmed."

He turned to face the monster.

"It's our job, as 'espers', to destroy these monsters and closed space. Before it envelops the world, I mean."

He looked at me.

"Watch closely at what I'm gonna do, kid. You're gonna be doing this for the rest of your life."

Suddenly, he started to glow with red aura. Sparks of energy burst from his body and formed a glowing red orb surrounding him. Slowly, he levitated from the ground.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

_I'd have to admit, yes._

He zoomed towards the monster and rapidly swerved around it, and where he swerved, the monster was cut. Blue liquid-like material oozed from the monster's 'cuts'.

A few more swerves and the monster was destroyed. Soon, a glowing red orb zoomed towards me.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

_Quite._

"I thought so. You'll be able to do that in a while, when your powers have stabilized."

He looked up.

"Oh yes, when the blue monster is destroyed, so is Closed Space."

I looked to the sky. Giant cracks were appearing on it. After a loud rumbling, everything was back to normal.

I turned to the man beside me and asked:

_Number 12, is it? How is it possible for Haruhi Suzumiya to be able to affect the world like this?_

"Our theory is that the world, and the universe per se, exists because Suzumiya-san exists."

Anthropic principle.

"She possesses the ability to shape this world in any way she sees fit."

_So that would mean…_

"She is… as people would call it: 'God'."

_This was too much._

"Itsuki Koizumi."

The tone in his voice sounded urgent.

"I am here to recruit you into the Agency."

_Why would you need a kid like me?_

"Though I told you before that your powers are not stable as of yet, you possess the curious ability to connect with Suzumiya-san's memories."

* * *

A/N: Koizumi can what? Okay, answers in the next chapter! Toodles! Happy New Year, everyone!


	6. Affirmation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 5! Oh, and thanks to _**sweet-impact**_ for reviewing. Incidentally, I don't know how to reply to a review (I'm such a n00b, forgive me), so I'm just gonna say that I will definitely do something regarding the SOS Brigade. As to how much, I'm not gonna say yet, because it will depend on how the plot will go.

Chapter has been delayed due to schoolwork… Curse you, schoolwork!

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

"…_you possess the curious ability to connect with Suzumiya-san's memories_."

So that was it. The visions and dreams I've been seeing were hers.

_"What's so special about that?"_

"It seems that this ability is unique to you. None of the members of the Agency have been able to access Suzumiya-san's mind as of yet."

We walked over to the car.

_"Wait. You said that you all had visions of Haruhi Suzumiya. Why am I such an exceptional case?"_

"Unlike you, we have no constant bond with her mind. For some unknown reason, you were chosen and given such abilities."

The car rounded the corner, and we have arrived in front of my house.

_The ride ends here, I suppose?_

"Not quite. If anything, you could say it's just the beginning."

I got off the car, and just when I was about to close the door, Number 12 looked up and said:

"I'll be giving you three days to think about whether or not to join us. I will return on the third night, right about the same time I picked you up tonight."

_"Why do I get the feeling that my three-day leave is not by coincidence?"_

"Ah, that. Truth be told, I figured it was rather… a convenient deadline. Anyway, weigh your options carefully. Good evening."

And with that, he closed the car door, zooming out of sight.

I looked at my watch: 3:00 AM. In a matter of five hours, I had just been involved in something serious.

As serious as the fate of the world.

Should I believe all this crap Number 12 had just told me? There is no way a young girl right around my age could be able to do such things.

Not to mention that there is no way a young boy my age could be involved in some potentially universe-altering phenomena.

Let alone that I was a "Chosen One" of some sort.

Deciding not to think about this all, I went back into my room and pulled up my pajamas.

_"It's late. Better get some shut-eye."_

-----------------

"Why?"

_Where's that crying sound coming from?_

"I am not…"

_Why are you crying?_

"I can't be…"

_Haruhi Suzumiya?_

-----------------

"Oi, Koizumi! What are you doing here in school today?"

_"It's none of your business, Tamaru."_

Lunch time. I went to school against the orders of the nurse and had to present myself in good health to everyone, when in truth, I was still feeling a bit drowsy after last night's ordeal.

"Whoa Grumpy, where's the other six dwarves?" he laughed.

_"I do not find this funny at all. What kind of prank are you pulling on me?"_

"Prank? I do not understand at all." He said, smiling irritably.

_All that ESP stuff, the Agency, those Celestials, Closed Space…_

"Ah… That wasn't all a joke, Koizumi-kun. It was real! You saw the Celestials!"

_"It could've been a trick with fancy lighting."_

"Say what you will, Koizumi, but seeing as Number 12 has approached you, and has shown you everything, I recommend that you believe in these kind of stuff for once."

_"I'm sorry, Tamaru, but you have to see where I'm coming from."_

"I understand that, but what more proof do you need?"

"I think he needs to be able to use his powers himself."

The two of us turned around.

_Sonou Mori?_

"Oh, I know you! Sonou Mori, of class 1-4! You were the one I ran into standing outside the nurse's office yesterday. Waiting for Koizumi-kun, I suppose?"

Her cheeks went bright red. Great going Tamaru, is embarrassing a girl your latest pick-up tactic?

"I-It-It's not what y-you think!" Mori rambled.

_"Ignore him, Mori-san. This goof's been messing with people's heads a lot lately."_

"Hey! What was that about, eh?" Tamaru replied, rubbing his palm against my head.

_"Who gave you permission to do that?!?"_

Amidst the chaos, Sonou Mori giggled.

"You two look like really close friends."

"Oh, yeah, Koizumi-kun and I are _really_ close…" Tamaru smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder. Apparently, he does not know the meaning of personal space.

_Anyway, Mori-san, what brought you here?_

"Well, aside from hearing you went to school despite the school nurse's orders…"

A gust of wind blew through her pigtails.

"I… _felt_ that something was troubling you. And I want to talk to you about it…"

"Is it about ESP?"

It was Yutaka Tamaru who spoke up.

"I guess I could tell both of you about it…" he motioned for us to come closer.

Mori and I leaned closer.

"But that would ruin all the fun!" he stated jovially.

What a load of bullcrap, Tamaru.

"Kidding aside, I could tell you no more, no less, than what you already know." His eyes narrowed. "I have just been recently inducted into the Agency. You can confirm that I am telling the truth, Mori-san. I know you can read minds."

He stood up.

"Well, I think we need to head back to class now. Lunch break's almost over. C'mon, Itsu-chan!"

_"Hey, don't give me stupid nicknames!"_

As we left, I thought I saw Sonou Mori's eyes widened as if she discovered something.

* * *

"And if we square both sides of the equation, we will see that…"

Somehow, I am not in the mood to listen to class. The teacher keeps droning on and on about equations involving three unknowns. I've had this lesson one too many times before in one of the other schools I've enrolled in.

"_Where are you?"_

_"What?"_

"Mister Koizumi, is there anything wrong? Of course, squaring both sides of the equation will remove the radical sign."

"_I am here…"_

Flashes of light. I felt like someone was playing old films in my head. There were faint images and a mixture of different voices, sounds, and sensations.

"Oi, Koizumi! Are you allright?"

I don't know. I don't know anymore. I couldn't tell where I am or what was going on. I needed to run. Yes, that would be the best thing to do.

"Koizumi, where are you going?"

Run. Just run away.

But to where?

"_I am here…"_

I don't know. I don't know.

Is this insanity? Running endlessly to nowhere?

_"Make it stop!"_

"I could not. But we could help you."

Panting, I looked up to see Number 12 standing in front of me.

"It seems that your connection to Haruhi Suzumiya is stronger than what we initially thought. We could train you to control the influx of memories and thoughts she sends to your mind."

_"You can help me make this stop?"_

"We can only help you to control it."

_"I'd take anything, a temporary cure, anything."_

"So does that mean you're affirming to join?"

Would joining some shady organization be worth it? As far as I could tell, this is no longer a prank or joke. This was as real as it could get. If it's the only way to make it stop, then…

"Yes."

"Well then, Itsuki Koizumi, from now on, you are a member of the Agency." Number 12 proclaimed. "Come, I shall train you to learn to keep her thoughts at bay."

I was just a teenage boy. I don't know whether this is the right decision. I could not tell what will happen from now onward. But all I wanted right now more than anything was to make sure that I won't go insane.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew. Glad I finished that chapter. Sorry for not updating in a long time. I really have no intention of abandoning this story. Jaa!


	7. Taichi Kurosaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 6! Oh, and a big thanks to B. for reviewing. I really appreciate your constructive criticism. I guess I forgot to mention that Italics are actually spoken by Koizumi. But I guess that means it's a bit confusing, ne?

Don't worry, guys, this time, I hope it will be clearer whether Itsuki is speaking or thinking.

Chapter has been delayed due to schoolwork… Curse you, schoolwork!

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Taichi Kurosaki**

'_Free your mind of all thoughts', that bastard. That training didn't do anything except exhaust my mind and body._

I sighed and plopped down the bed, thinking about what happened earlier this afternoon in some Closed Space Simulation.

* * *

"Free your mind of all thoughts, Koizumi."

Number 12 glowed with a powerful red aura.

"_I'm trying!"_

It was useless, all I could produce was a pathetic glow covering my right hand.

"I can still hear your thoughts! You may be good at hiding your thoughts with your actions, but your mind is weak!"

"_Who are you calling weak?"_

Bam.

I was thrown backward. His aura obviously overpowered my feeble attempts of resistance.

"Don't get distracted. I taunted you because I knew that was why you can't put up a good defense." He reached out a hand. "Here, I'll help you up."

"_Thanks."_

Somehow there was a hint of bitterness in that reply.

"Don't mention it. I think that's enough for today. You need to rest."

* * *

"_I'm a neophyte esper after all. Give me a break."_

At some point, I must have fallen asleep after this remark, because I could no longer remember anything.

* * *

The next day, I opted to take a leave of absence from school, owing to the fact that I was both mentally and physically drained from all this esper training.

But more than that, it was the bad mood that put me off from going to school. Knowing I had made little to no progress at all hurt my ego, and after the scene I caused the other day, I figured the class didn't need any more outbursts.

_I'm hungry. I think I need to go look for a snack._

I wandered around the kitchen looking for something to eat. The house seemed too quiet for my taste, and that was primarily because my mother was off to buy groceries today.

I was about to open the refrigerator when I heard the doorbell ring. I was nonetheless surprised by the faces greeting me by the gate.

"Koizumi-kun! How are you today?"

I wouldn't have been surprised that it was Sonou Mori, had it not been for the fact that, according to my wristwatch, it was still twelve in the afternoon and she was in her school uniform.

Oh, that, and she was accompanied by Taichi Kurosaki.

"_Oh, its you two. Come in."_

* * *

It would appear that Sonou Mori has prepared yet another bento for me, and upon discovering that I was absent in class, dashed from school to deliver them to me. Kurosaki tagged along just to apologize to me personally.

"I know it's been quite a while, but I was too scared to approach you." The brutish Kurosaki said. "I sincerely apologize for that baseball incident."

"_Oh, no worries. I was fatigued that day. It wasn't your fault I fainted."_

"Koizumi-kun. You're quite a _sickly_ boy, aren't you?" Mori piped.

"_I guess." _ I said, downing a piece of meat.

Mori made superb bentos for the three of us. Wish I had tasted this a long time ago. In no time, the three of us finished ours, and she got up to clean the mess.

"Which way to the kitchen?" she asked.

"_Oh, wait, I'll just help you with that."_ I replied.

Somehow, I could tell that she wanted to talk to me about something, so I took this as an opportunity to be alone with her.

* * *

"_Tell me, Mori-san. Is there anything you wish to talk about?" _I asked her as we were washing the dishes.

"There is." She whispered. "I talked to Yutaka-kun. I decided to join the Agency."

"_You did? But this isn't safe. There's no telling what you're getting into!"_

"I know. But you're there, right? Nothing wrong's going to happen." She smiled weakly.

I don't know. We're entering something that is probably beyond our control. We're joining an organization we know little about, doing impossible tasks and we could possibly get killed in the process by those crazy blue blobs.

To be honest, I only entered this job to keep Haruhi Suzumiya from screwing my mind. I can't have the thoughts of an adolescent girl breaking into my head every now and then, can I?

But what about Sonou Mori? What is the reason she joined this crazy circus of spoon-benders? It can't be that it was just because of me, can't it?

Sometimes, I wish I had mind-reading powers like yours, Mori. That way, I could tell what you are really thinking.

"Koizumi-kun."

Perhaps I said all this too loudly in my mind.

"It's very hard to be a mind reader." She said.

"Mori-san?"

"It's very difficult. I always get tempted to read other people's thoughts."

Maybe we joined the Agency for the same reason. Our powers.

"And as a result, I never learned to trust people I don't know."

I never imagined the sweet and timid Sonou Mori to be this distrusting of others.

I admit that I have not been the most honest person in the world. In fact, one may point out that I have been lying all my life. Acting this way and that, pretending to be someone I'm not just for the heck of it.

And yet this girl, who disliked people who said things when they meant another opened up to someone like me.

Is it because we are both espers? Cheesy as it may sound, there must be some sort of bond between espers. Kinda like a 'takes one to know one' kind of bond.

She must've felt that she was saying a bit too much about herself, for she abruptly changed the topic of the conversation.

"Koizumi-kun, do you think it is true? That she can change the world to the way she wanted?"

By that, I took that she was referring to Haruhi Suzumiya. Who else could it be?

"_Even if you destroy this world, the world you wish for will never come."_

She looked at me intently as I said those words.

"I see."

If you have the impression that I joined this crap just because I felt that I was the Chosen One to protect this world from the whims of a twelve-year-old girl, you are deeply mistaken, Mori-san. I've got no Superman Complex.

"I understand." she said softly. "Where do you put the rags? I'll clean up after the living room table."

"They're in the cupboard under the stairs."

She smiled and scooted off to go look for rags. I was left washing what was left of the dishes.

Come to think of it, I really don't believe in God. I don't believe in a higher being that controls every aspect of daily life. What happens to you is the consequence of your actions. I don't believe in karma either, but rather in causality.

"Hey. Have you seen Mori?"

No doubt that growl was Kurosaki.

"She's off to get rags from the cupboard." I said without looking at him.

"Oh, I see."

"Koizumi, what school did you come from before?"

"_Ohashi Junior High."_

Something was wrong. I could sense it. Why am I getting this feeling? It was a tad bit creepy.

"Ohashi? That's a good school. I daresay you got top marks?"

"_Of course."_

Still that feeling. It was as if danger was lurking around.

"Well... I wanted to know how things are now that you've transferred. Is it much more difficult?"

The sense of animosity heightened at this point. What was going on?

"Because if you find what's going on around you unbearable, I could always help you..."

Something flashed in my head. What was going on hit me like a thunderbolt.

"... I could always make the pain, and everything else go away."

There was a sound of a flashing blade coming right after me. Bless ESP. I was able to dodge the attack.

But the bigger question was why Taichi Kurosaki, a friend of Sonou Mori's, was hot after my blood.

"_What the hell are you doing?!?"_

"I told them to get it on quickly. They wouldn't listen."

Madness. He's raving like a madman.

"You were lucky that pitch really didn't hit you. I guess you must thank Haruhi Suzumiya for that."

"_Haruhi Suzumiya? Wait. Her again? What has she got to do with you trying to rip me to shreds?"_

"Those Faction members still believe that you mustn't be killed. They're such simple fools."

"_Faction?"_

At this point, he was circling me cautiously. He licked the blade. Such a sick freak.

"Asahina-san believed that you will be a threat. But she never had the balls to get rid of you. Well, she's a girl. So I wouldn't expect her to do anything of the sort."

"_Asahina-san? Who's Asahina-san?"_

"You don't need to know. You're going to die anyway."

He dashed after me, blade in front.

As I feinted to my right, dodging this maniac's weapon, I frantically thought about Mori-san. Does she know that her childhood friend is a crazy knife nut?

"They will be proud. I will be given the highest honor. I will be able to give them the head of the feared assassin, Itsuki Koizumi!"

_What?_

_Me, a feared assassin? I may be cold, callous and heartless at times; I may act like I don't care about others, but you're going too far of accusing me of such a crime!_

"Well, they say prevention is better than cure."

I leaned on the kitchen wall, panting. This chase has been going on for a while now.

Kurosaki found my mom's knife set lying by the sink. Great. Now he's got more equipment than a Level 10 Blademaster. That definitely doesn't make my life any easier.

My bad. Ironically, it does. He flung the knives at me like kunai. Had I not rolled to the floor immediately, my skull would have been cut in half.

I found the doorway and frantically ran outside_. Mori, where are you? There's a psycho after me with a knife!_

"Run, Itsuki Koizumi. Run like the coward you are!"

You don't need to tell me that. I'm not a coward, but I highly doubt that anyone who's unarmed and faced with a threat of death by your mother's entire Miracle Blade collection, would just stand there and do nothing. Damn it! If only I could use my powers right now.

A voice came from the nearby living room.

"Koizumi-kun! I'm done cleaning. Have you seen Taichi-kun?"

Kurosaki was hot after my trail, wreaking havoc on his way to the living room.

"_Mori-san!"_

She must've been startled. I dashed into the room, locking the door.

"What's going on?"

Ignoring her questions, I pushed the sofa behind the door, blocking it.

"_I know you won't believe me, but Kurosaki is after me."_

"Taichi-kun? But why?"

Boom. That was Kurosaki trying to break down the door.

"_We have no time! We must get out of here, before he does anything!"_

Boom. I fear that the sofa wouldn't hold much longer.

"I don't understand!"

"_Neither do I." _I panted._ "Hurry!"_

Too late. Taichi Kurosaki blasted the door open.

"What a pity. It was a beautifully crafted door. I didn't have any choice but to do this."

"Taichi-kun..."

Sonou Mori fell to her knees. Taichi Kurosaki took notice of this and suddenly, his eyes, which were glinting maniacally a while back, softened.

"Sou-chan. Forgive me. But I have to eliminate him."

I guess that even though he was a rabid killer, he cared for Mori.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You won't understand, Sou-chan. I'm doing this for all our good."

"For our good? What do you mean?"

"He'll hurt you. He'll just hurt you in the future. I don't want that to happen... and..."

Her eyes widened. Tears were starting to fall.

"... I cannot allow the criminal of the highest risk level to exist!"

I noticed something. Kurosaki talked as if he knew all that would happen. Is he an esper? Perhaps his ability was clairvoyance.

For the first time since he charged at me with a knife, I gained some courage to address him directly.

"_How can you be sure I would become the criminal you speak of?"_

"To be honest, there is a chance of you not becoming one. But I don't take chances."

The blade flashed in my direction.

"The future is built around the actions we do every moment. Our task is to make sure that the time stream proceeds as normal as possible."

He went on with his explanation.

"We have detected you as a possible threat."

"_I don't get it."_

"Well, simply put, I am a time-traveler. And from the future I came from, you are the greatest criminal to walk the earth."

_Prevention is better than cure,_ he said. So to prevent me from becoming this criminal, you opt to have me killed instead?

"That's the way it goes. Truth be told, my superiors know nothing of my actions right now. I'm acting on my own free will." he sneered at me.

"No! You're not the Taichi-kun I know!"

"Sou-chan, I am the same Taichi-kun you used to make special bentous with. I am the same Taichi-kun who gave you paper cranes when you were sad. But I was brought to the future to train and become a time-traveler. No matter what, I still feel the same for you."

Then that would explain why he looked like a high-schooler: he was actually older than us by give or take a few years.

"But Koizumi-kun has done nothing to you!"

"He might not have, but he will do you wrong."

If I had thought in the past that Sonou Mori was weak-willed, I sincerely ask for an apology. She stepped forward, placing herself between Kurosaki and I, facing him head on.

"If indeed you were the Taichi-kun I know, you wouldn't hurt me. You won't harm him while I live."

Kurosaki's eyes widened at the sight of his childhood friend protecting the person he wanted to kill.

"I see."

The room was silent. Until...

"I have no choice. I will have to kill you too, Sou-chan."

_I can't believe this._

_How far will you go to uphold your belief? Your duty? You would kill the longest and closest friend you've ever had just to fulfill it? How sick._

He flicked his blade. He was poised to strike.

_Mori doesn't deserve this. I'm the possible future criminal, not her! Don't drag her into this!_

Everything happened in slow-motion. Just like that day he pitched the ball. As he charged towards her, I dashed forward, and blocked his attack with my wristwatch, breaking it. I then punched him in the stomach as hard as I could.

Though my punch didn't knock him out, it knocked the knife out of his grip. It fell to the floor, a few feet away from us.

"Shit!" Kurosaki said, clutching his stomach.

"Koizumi-kun, the knife!"

At this, both of us dashed towards the blade.

I couldn't recall what happened exactly after that, but all I remember was seeing the color red mixing with the wooden floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa. What was that about? The rating may go up after this! O_O Koizumi-kun, a criminal?!? Rogue time-travelers? R/R!

Oh, and by the way, Itsuki quoted another anime character. Bonus points to those who could tell who it is! :)

Clue: he has a personality somewhat similar to the Itsuki we know.

There are lots of Easter Eggs in this chapter, btw. ;)

Jaa! :)


	8. The Inquest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N:**I would like to thank the people who still keep on reading this crap. Hahaha. Kudos.

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Inquest**

"Itsuki Koizumi, you stand accused of the murder of Taichi Kurosaki, breaching Article III, Section II, Paragraphs 3-4 of the Inter-Cosmos Alliance Act regarding Inter-Organizational Relations."

Have I mentioned how I loved watching those detective and legal dramas? I used to think that someday, I'll be able to witness a murder case right before my very eyes.

"Here today standing to defend the accused is Agent Number 12 from the Esper Agency."

Number 12 stepped inside the dark hall, making his way down the center aisle to where I was seated.

But I'm not in any way happy about this turn of events. Why? Because what I wanted to be was the spectator. Not the subject of the prosecution panel.

* * *

"No! He didn't do anything wrong!" Sonou Mori pleaded with the two official-looking men in uniform.

If ever you've watched one of those detective shows, this was how my house looked like. Forensic experts were taking down notes and taking pictures of the crime scene, using their surgical gloves to examine the body of Taichi Kurosaki on the floor.

All that, minus the thrill and suspense of finding out who the culprit was.

"It's okay, Mori-san."

Poor Mori-san. She must be in deep shock after all this turn of evens. Who isn't, by the way?

"Okay? It's not okay! Don't you know your legal options?"

I looked around. Yutaka Tamaru was there, accompanied by none other than Number 12.

"_What legal options are you talking about, Tamaru? I might get arrested and become a juvenile delinquent!"_

It was Number 12's turn to speak. He turned to the men in uniform and said,

"You cannot just arrest my trainee like that. Doesn't the Alliance have a due process for these matters?"

* * *

And this is why you have found me here, inside a dark courtroom. Up front, seated on elevated chairs atop a podium were the Alliance Judicial Council. a.k.a., the people who were going to decide whether I'm screwed or not.

"On the prosecution panel, we have Miss Mikuru Asahina of the Time-Traveler Faction."

"Asahina? Kurosaki mentioned that surname before." I whispered to Number 12 who was seated beside me.

"Asahina? Kurosaki mentioned Mikuru Asahina to you?" he hissed.

Just then, stepping forward from the center aisle was one of the most beautiful women I ever saw. Her long orange-brown hair swayed as she walked past, as she carried herself with dignity and grace. Her slim figure and well-endowed chest attracted, not to my surprise, majority of the male spectators of this trial.

"Pretty lady isn't she, Itsuki?" asked Number 12.

"_That's Asahina-san?" _I added, shocked.

"The one and only. Of course, by that, I mean on this time plane." he chuckled.

"_I don't get the joke."_

"She's a time-traveler. Don't get fooled by her looks, though. She's a downright dirty adversary, when needed."

Now I think I understand why someone like Kurosaki would kill for this woman. But I don't understand why someone like her could be a threat.

"You'll see why later, once the proceedings have begun. Oh, look, there's that scrawny pet rat of hers."

Had Number 12 not pointed it out, I would not have noticed that another person made his way past the center aisle, taking a seat beside Asahina-san.

That person was a tall, gangly and silver-haired man. His face was marked with an arrogant sneer. If I were to meet this person on a crowded street, I would've called the police and immediately brand him as a thief.

"That's Fujiwara. He never gives his full name to anyone. I guess you could say he doesn't trust others." Number 12 muttered.

"_It's okay, he looks like someone who can't be trusted."_

"I heard that, you little brat." the man called Fujiwara hissed at me.

By this time, the council members were introduced. Seated on the far left was a masked representative from the Esper Agency, Agent Number 7; beside him was a member of the Time-Traveler Faction whose name I didn't catch.

But what surprised me was that there were two young girls seated on the Judicial panel. One of them had lime green hair, and was dressed in a sailor uniform I've never seen before, and the other had short black hair and looked like she was as young as I was.

"_Who are those?"_ I said, pointing to the two girls. _"They don't match the décor."_

"Oh, they're representatives from the other organizations in the Alliance."

"_Other than the Espers and the Time-Travelers, there are more?"_

As the trial went on, Number 12 explained that the Alliance is made up of four groups that are focused on Haruhi Suzumiya: the Esper Agency, the Time-Traveler Faction, the Integrated Data Entity, and the Slider Division.

He also said that the two girls I pointed out were members of the other two groups. The green-haired girl was called Emiri Kimidori, a member of the Integrated Data Entity. She was some sort of alien, according to Number 12.

The other girl was named Sumire Akizawa, a member of the Slider Division. She was roughly around my age, and at that very moment, she looked like she doesn't even care where she was, because she was busy playing a videogame on her portable console.

"That Sumire girl, why is she here, of all people?"

"That's because there is only one active member of the Division."

I see. So that's how representation works.

Mikuru Asahina stepped up the podium and spoke:

"My client, Taichi Kurosaki was found dead inside the home of the accused, Itsuki Koizumi. He died of a stab wound to the heart, a feat rather impossible to be done by accident, especially of a twelve-year-old boy. This was done by a criminal who has an intention to kill!"

At this statement, Number 12 rose from his seat indignantly.

"That's a rather hasty generalization, Asahina-san. Your honorable Council, may I point out that the house has been investigated by forensic experts from the Alliance, and evidence have surfaced that it was your client that provoked mine. There have been signs of struggle in the kitchen walls, on the way to the living room."

"It was Kurosaki who struggled against your client! It was my client who was killed!"

"My client was only defending himself from your client, Kurosaki! Taichi Kurosaki tried to get rid of him!"

"Where is your proof? Other than the statement your client and his witness have? May I remind the honorable Council that both his witnesses belong to the Agency, and therefore have a natural bias towards their stance! How sure are we that this is not a ploy your organization cooked up to kill one of our most capable agents?"

Now I understand. Mikuru Asahina could look for the most impossible of alibis. She could look for a way to turn the tables around you.

"That is a dangerous accusation! Then, what about you? My client claims that Kurosaki attempted to murder him in your name!"

"How dare you! I did not order such a deed!"

"Whether you did or did not, his motives to kill my client were done because of the _prophecy_ you and your kind have!"

"Taichi Kurosaki was simply for preventing a great catastrophe from happening! I have expressed my deepest concern when the Esper Agency decided to take Itsuki Koizumi in. And look, this is the manifestation of our deepest fears!"

"There is no sufficient evidence that it would happen. My dear Council, are you going to allow yourself to fall victim to such an unproven and fragile prediction?"

"Number 12, you know very well the risk you took when you invited him. His job could've been done by someone else's."

"He is and will be a great asset in our study of Haruhi Suzumiya, don't you understand that, Asahina-san?"

_Asset?_ So, that's all you think of me? An object? A tool?

Was I nothing more than another disposable piece of trash? Kurosaki... if only he could see that the trial involving his death turned into a power struggle between and among the groups.

Number 7 was nodding his head in agreement with every word that Number 12 said. The Faction Councilor on the other hand frowned everytime Number 12 would mention how important I was. On the other hand, he would clap his hands everytime Asahina-san would retort.

In the midst of this ruckus, Emiri Kimidori remained glassy-eyed, observing. She might be the only impartial judge in this trial, for the slider, Sumire, was still busy fiddling with her videogame, growing more and more frustrated every second.

Perhaps the game's level was way too high now.

"My dear Council, I motion for the _deneuralization_ of Itsuki Koizumi. That is the humane way of dealing with this mess!" ordered Asahina-san.

"Humane? You're asking us to practically meddle with his memories and delete everything we see isn't fit for him to remember?" Number 12 retorted.

"Yes, I am."

"This is sick! He's only twelve!"

"Then why did you ask him to join your Agency in the first place? He is too young for all this! You're dragging him into a world of lies and deception, of betrayal and war, all because you wanted to get an edge in your investigation!"

"He is the only one who can---"

"We could have gotten more agents to observe Haruhi Suzumiya! More capable agents! You could've recruited him when he was old enough. We don't need him. We don't need to corrupt another innocent child!"

I noticed that at this point, Mikuru Asahina's eyes were teary. It was as if she was talking about something close to her heart.

"Only he has the ability to access her memories!"

"That's your limitation! You espers can't even find a way to go directly to the past to see what events were stored in her memory!"

"Well, you time-travelers can't even tell what she feels!"

This was getting stupider by the second. They looked like quarrelling kindergarteners now. I looked to the other side, and saw Fujiwara snickering like an idiot. What I would give to punch that twisted smirk off his face.

Just then, a loud bang was heard echoing across the hall. Everyone was silent and looked to the person who created the noise.

Sumire Akizawa had slammed her hand on the podium.

"Hey, all of you!" she shouted. "I couldn't catch the Legendary Beasts! Pipe down!"

If there was a God, please tell me she wasn't serious about that.

* * *

In the end, the Judicial Council decided to take a vote on my sentence. Well, if ever they decided upon death penalty, Kurosaki's death would not be in vain.

At this point, the deliberation had to be done in secret. Both sides were led outside the hall, in order for the council to be able to review the case.

I was in the male lavatory, washing my face on the sink. It had never occurred to me before that this was how dirty the justice system was.

_As if they need time. _I bet two out of the four judges already had put down their sentence. I don't expect Sumire Akizawa to come up with anything. She wasn't even listening to the proceedings.

So the only chance I have left of getting off scott-free was Emiri Kimidori.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Itsuki Koizumi."

I turned around. Greeting me with a sneer was Fujiwara.

"If I hadn't known it was you, I would've never thought that you were the monster who perpetrated the most heinous crime in the entire history of the universe."

"_Is that so? I doubt that my current criminal record is enough to brand me as such."_

"Oh, I wasn't referring to Kurosaki's death. He is a mere pawn. Irrelevant, and replaceable."

"_So this is how you treat your allies?"_

Fujiwara gave a cynical sigh.

"Either you're playing dumb, or you're too young to understand that this is how the 'Alliance' works."

"_Stop using air quotes. They're out of fashion."_

He stepped closer.

"I came from the future. I know what's going to happen. You, on the other hand, don't."

"_If you do, tell me what is it that I did to be branded the most dangerous criminal!"_

He stepped forward, lowering his face closer to mine. I backed off, but he cornered me against the wall.

He leaned closer and whispered to my ear. I could feel his breath as he grabbed my shoulder.

"In the future, you killed not only one, but many and all who stood in your way. You were a ruthless bastard capable of doing the Unspeakable. Nobody knows who you stood for and who you stood against."

Flashes of the moment I killed Kurosaki blurred past. The knife. The way I stabbed him. I wasn't who I was at that moment.

I don't remember how I felt when I drove the knife into his chest. Was I happy when I did it? What did I look back then? Did I have the same expression as he did whenever he charged his knife at me?

Before I knew it, Fujiwara was already at the door. He was about to leave when he turned his head around to look back at me.

"Happy?" he smiled back.

That was the biggest fake smile I ever did see in my entire life.

* * *

"Oh, good. You're back. I was beginning to worry. The Council is about to deliver their decision any moment now."

I wasn't listening to Number 12 greeting me back. Numerous questions formed in my head.

What have I gotten myself into? Now that I know what my future will be, I have to live with the fear that everything I do from now on will bring me one step closer to being a ruthless criminal.

Just what exactly does the Alliance do? It can't be just to observe the actions of a twelve-year-old girl, can it?

Judging by what happened earlier, it looks like the groups in this Alliance are more interested in promoting their own beliefs and stands rather than working together to find the answer to the mystery that is Haruhi Suzumiya.

Lastly, just what kind of person is this Haruhi Suzumiya and if she indeed possesses the powers they say she has, why would she allow things like this to happen?

My thoughts were cut short as we were called back inside the courtroom for the sentence.

The Judicial Council stood up as the verdict was read.

"The verdict for the case Members of the Alliance versus Itsuki Koizumi, in violation of the Inter-Cosmos Alliance Act has been voted upon by the Judicial Council."

I looked to my right. Asahina-san was clenching her fists in anxiety.

"The votes are the following: Acquittal, one vote..."

No doubt, that was the Agency Councilor's vote. I looked at Number 12 to see his reaction, but I must've forgot that I couldn't see his face at all.

"Guilty beyond reasonable doubt, one vote..."

Mikuru Asahina tried hard not to show her jubiliation, and it ended up with her face looking a bit strained. I swore I could hear Number 12 muttering curses. I took it that this was the Faction Councilor's vote.

"Abstain, one vote..."

That was probably Sumire Akizawa's vote.

I'm hanging by the thread that is Emiri Kimidori's vote.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand.... a cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers, but without them, this chapter would be too long and too crammed. Tootles! :)


	9. Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N: **I honestly feel that one or more of my works could be linked together. Otherthan that, enjoy! :)

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

**Puzzle**

"Abstain, one vote."

There goes my last hope of acquittal.

"What?"

That was Mikuru Asahina and Number 12 in unison.

"This court finds no resolution over this case."

"I do not mean to be disrespectful, your honorable Council, but what will happen to my client?" asked Number 12.

It was Emiri Kimidori who spoke.

"There is a lack of substantial data for us to give a definite decision. Therefore, the accused, Itsuki Koizumi will be put under probation for an indefinite amount of time."

"There is no assurance that Asahina-san's argument will not happen in the future." The Faction Councilor said. "Which is why it is best that the accused be observed for any changes in action and behavior."

"The Observer has already begun probation." piped Number 7. "He will be observing your every action, and will report directly to us. If there is any undesirable action coming from Mr. Koizumi's part, then, the Council shall call for another Inquest to deliver the verdict."

All in all, the sentence was bearable. I was expecting something more like three years in prison. Looks like I won't be wearing stripes for the meantime.

Outside, Number 12 was still fuming about the Council not finding me innocent.

"…I mean, come on! It was done in self-defense! Bring it in any court and it will be resolved! Probation? They're just wasting their time…"

Maybe it's time to ask something.

"_Number 12… Can I ask something?"_

"Shoot."

"_I suppose that the Agency does more than hunt for Celestials… What else do you do?"_

At this, Number 12 suddenly became quiet.

"I suppose it can't be helped. I didn't want to tell you this until later, but I guess…"

He sighed.

"You know, of course, that the Alliance has been focusing on Haruhi Suzumiya. However, behind the 'Alliance', are four groups with their own agendas."

"I cannot hide this anymore. Each of the four groups wishes to get an edge in their own investigations for their own purposes. Though there is a General Investigation Task Force assigned to watch Haruhi Suzumiya, each of the four groups have been trying to use their own methods to get something the others don't know."

"Some of the things we investigate are Haruhi's powers, what they can do, how they affect the universe, and where these powers come from. Still, our observations and investigations yielded little to nothing. The only thing the Agency is sure of is that she has God-like powers. She can alter, create and even destroy the world, no, the universe, if she wishes."

"Still, we have our doubts. She has a corporeal body, experiences life the way normal people do, and is unaware of her powers. I would like to believe that these powers were not originally hers, but alas, we could find no source other than her."

"There has been a motion from some espers to investigate Haruhi by dissection."

"_Dissection? You mean---?"_

"Yes. That dissection. Naturally, there are a lot of us who are against this method. There has been a large debate over this issue."

"It was a good thing you were awakened to your powers. With your ability, there is no need for us to probe her mind. We got a lead in the investigation."

"_So, I was a tool. You wanted to use me."_

"Recruiting you was an issue. You were too young. But they suggested that we recruit espers your age to train them. We figured that we'll just have to keep the… harmful stuff away from you until you are of legal age. Thus, you, Yutaka Tamaru and Sonou Mori were accepted into the Agency."

"But I beg to disagree with your recruitment."

Hearing this voice, Number 12 and I turned around. Standing tall with her hands on her hips was none other than Mikuru Asahina.

"Ah, yes, the lovely Miss Asahina. You're such a different person back there. I guess you do not like legal halls."

But this Mikuru Asahina ignored Number 12's taunting words. Instead, she looked at me.

"Koizumi-kun… No. Itsuki Koizumi."

She patted my head. I flinched away. Who is this woman? First, she accuses me of being a murderer at one point, and then now she calls me Koizumi-kun?

She was taken aback by my actions.

"I see… I understand why you would be so hostile towards me. After everything I said back there."

She smiled weakly.

"If I had only known a few years ago… I would rather have not… But, I guess…"

She wasn't making any sense. I do not understand. Is it foreshadowing?

"Even we time-travelers do not understand the puzzle that is time. Forgive me."

She then hugged me.

"Please. Take good care of yourself. Never forget the words I am about to say."

She whispered her softest and sincerest.

"Approaching zero doesn't necessarily mean zero."

What does that mean? Approaching zero? I don't get it.

My thoughts were cut short by Number 12 suddenly grabbing my arm.

"Don't listen to her. She's just trying to confuse you. So then, Asahina-san. We'll be off."

With a "courteous" bow, Number 12 dragged me away from her.

As we reached the end of the hallway, I had the sudden urge to look back.

And as the door closed behind us, I could see her wiping tears from her eyes.

What do you call that feeling?

_Nostalgia?_

------------------

After going through some dark passageways and secret entrances, we found our way back to a train station.

"Itsuki. Listen." Number 12's coarse growl pierced through the hubbub.

"No matter what happens, no matter what those time-guys tell you, I still believe that you wouldn't fail us."

The southbound train on the other side of the railway just stopped. People walked to get on board the train.

How many people are there in this world?

Everyday, thousands, maybe more, people board the train to get to work, school, and elsewhere.

It could've been anyone of these thousands of people. But why?

Why, of all the people in the world, I had to be given this power? What was I supposed to do with it?

When I was younger, being a superhero sounded easier than I thought it would be. Guess being gullible is inversely proportional to one's age.

Now, saddled with this burden, I have come to the conclusion that I am stuck doing this for the rest of my life.

If there was only a way to transfer these powers to someone else, let me know! I don't want to be chasing blue blobs my entire life!

Furthermore, this whole Alliance deal sounds shady to me. They can't even trust each other. How sure am I that there will be no one else after me?

I have dreams too. I don't need to be bothered by someone else's dreams.

Without noticing it, Number 12 had suddenly disappeared from my side.

The northbound train had suddenly made a halt. The door opened, and passengers rushed to get inside.

No, you fools. The train is not for you this time.

It is mine.

Northbound, southbound, it doesn't matter. I just need to get away.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the latest installment! Jaa minna-san! :)


	10. The Void

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N:** I had to fix some stuff for this fic. Sorry for the delay.

Warning: This chapter will be very long. I assure you.

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

**The Void**

Behind me, the train door closed shut. I looked around, left, right, and found an empty seat.

_ I feel so tired. Damn, I need to sleep._

_

* * *

_

_ Where am I?_

It was dark where I found myself after opening my eyes. I couldn't have missed my stop, could I?

That was strange, I wasn't sitting down when I woke up either.

Now I get it. I'm in your memory again, Haruhi Suzumiya.

I pinched myself to wake up and get out of here. Hey, I'm an esper. I'm supposed to be able to get in and out of this whenever I want.

I paced around the void. There was nothing here. Wow, for the creator of this universe, you sure have an empty mind, Suzumiya-san. Now, where'd you put that portal or something to get outta here.

I kept walking.

There was nothing here. I walked some more.

Some more…

Just a bit further…

A little bit further…

I must've walked a good ten minutes by now. Still nothing.

Maybe I was going nowhere. By the way, is there a floor beneath me?

It just hit me. I don't know how I got in here, nor do I know how to get out.

Hey, when I said I want to run away from all that Alliance crap, I didn't mean to somehow get stuck into an endless void!

This is crazy.

_ Is there anyone out there? _

No response. I tried shouting louder.

_ Can you hear me?_

Nothing. Not even an echo.

I frantically looked around. There must be something. Anything.

Wait. There was. There was something glowing dimly in the distance. I squinted my eyes to see it clearly, but to no avail.

Might as well try to get close to it.

With the faintest sense of hope, I quickly dashed towards it.

And with every step I take, the glowing object grew larger. A few more… Just a few more… and…

A pair of pink slippers.

What's this doing here?

Thinking this may be some sort of way out, I bent down to pick up the pair of slippers.

The moment I touched the slippers, something strange happened. Colors, from the slippers themselves, suddenly flowed into the void. Shapes formed, twisting and turning in what was once the darkness of the void I was sent to. In no time, the whole world around me changed, and I found myself inside a house I do not know.

The slippers I tried to pick up were back on the floor, just beside the doormat. To my right was a coat hanger, to my left, a small umbrella rack. Looking forward, I could see the stairs and I could make out some rooms in the corridor to my right.

Suddenly, something behind me clicked. Apparently, I was standing in front of a doorway.

I turned around to see a man, apparently coming home from work. He removed his coat and placed it on the coat hanger.

"_I'm sorry for intruding, sir! I'll be off!"_ I exclaimed.

The man showed no sign of hearing anything I have just said. He continued what he was doing, placing his umbrella in the rack without looking up to meet this stranger who happened to somehow turn up in his house.

Suddenly, I heard a loud squeaky voice coming from the distance.

"Papa! You're home!"

"Ah, Haru-chan... How's my little girl?"

Haru…chan?

What I saw when I turned around completely shocked me.

Here was a little girl, probably a kindergartner, greeting his dad after a hard day's work.

Nothing peculiar about her. She had short dark brown hair and topaz-colored eyes. Her hair was adorned by a yellow headband with ribbons on both sides.

So this was the force that drives the universe. Haruhi Suzumiya.

The man reached out his hands to his daughter. Hands which just passed through the torso of this bystander who watched as his daughter leapt up in joy to hug him back.

It would appear that I am inside a memory, and as such, I am merely a phantom.

"How's school, princess?"

"It was great! Our teacher made us fingerpaint!"

"Oh? Really? I guess they discovered a new Picasso today, huh? What did you draw?"

This seemed like a normal exchange between a father and his daughter, though I couldn't be the judge of that. After all, I never got to know my father that much. He rarely comes home.

Haruhi took her father by her hand, dragging him to the living room.

"Here 'ya go, Dad!" the young Haruhi said, holding up a piece of paper depicting what a normal kindergartner would paint: stick figures of a mother, a father, a daughter, and a house.

"Wow! That's wonderful, Haru-chan! A work of art!"

And with that praise, she grinned.

That was definitely something new. In all my memories of Haruhi Suzumiya, I never once saw her smile. The way she laughed as her father hugged her tight, was something new for me.

"You two, dinner is ready, Haru-chan, clean up!" a woman's voice echoed in the room.

"Coming, mom!" she laughed, dragging her father yet again to the dining table.

I didn't follow the Suzumiyas to dinner. I decided to take a good look around the room. There were pictures on the mantelpiece. Some were of young Haruhi's first steps, one while she rode a tricycle, and the relatively newer silver-colored frame with a picture of her just getting ready to go to school.

Smiling slightly, I tried to pick up the newer picture frame. The room around me faded into black as my hands touched the frame.

Once again, shapes and colors twisted and swirled, and I found myself in yet another memory.

When everything has settled, I looked around. I was still in the same living room. But looking closely, I found that some or more of the pictures in the mantelpiece have changed. The picture frame I touched was no longer silver-colored, but instead, looked faded and worn. Even the picture inside it was already tinged with yellow. Beside it were pictures of an elementary school student participating on her first ever Sports Festival, and a couple of pictures depicting the young girl in a fishing hat, holding up a peace sign with her father.

It's strange that there's no one home. It was also darker than I thought. Perhaps the family went outing? I looked at the cuckoo clock hanging on the wall, and it said half past three PM. Normally, this would be the time grade school students are sent home, so I guess Haruhi's on her way home anytime now.

Right on cue, the front door opened. I rushed to the door and saw her in the doorway.

This Haruhi Suzumiya was older than the one I saw before. She also had longer hair, just enough to keep it in a ponytail.

"_Haruhi! Welcome back!"_ I said, totally forgetting that she could not hear nor see me.

She looked around, slightly bewildered, as the house before her was empty. Shrugging her shoulders, she took off her shoes and put her slippers on.

"Surprise!"

The lights flickered on. Party poppers exploded with a shower of colors, confetti falling on top of her hair.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi!" her father and mother said in unison.

"Mom.. Dad?" Haruhi said, looking very confused.

But her confusion turned into happiness, as she hugged the two.

"Haruhi, we've got a present for you…" her dad said.

Her mom gave out a long thin package. Haruhi eyed it with anticipation glimmering in her eyes.

"I know you'll like it, Haruhi… come on, open it!" her mom said.

Haruhi practically tore the present apart in enthusiasm. Her eyes widened and an ecstatic smile could be seen on her face.

It was a baseball bat, plain and simple. Yet Haruhi was very happy as she swung it around, missing her dad by about a few inches.

"Whoa! There's the next Babe Ruth!"

They all laughed.

Again, the place swirled, twisted, changed, all except for the baseball bat, which somehow, floated in midair.

Till there was nothing around me but the void.

I was expecting another memory. But all that was in front of me was the bat, hovering in midair.

Suddenly, words echoed, filling my ears.

"Dad, how many people are in this stadium?"

"About 20,000."

At these words, the void was suddenly filled by countless faceless people walking past me. Walking through me.

Was I the intangible one, or are they the intangible ones?

"20,000."

More people.

"That's not even everyone in Japan…"

More people. More. More. More people burying me in this void. Where was I? I couldn't even see myself amongst this crowd.

Faceless people filling the void... Faceless people…

"_I do not want to be part of this faceless crowd!"_

Just when I thought only I shouted, I heard another voice from the distance. A girl's voice.

Haruhi's voice.

She was somewhere… I need to find her.

_ Haruhi! _

It was no use. I can't see her from this crowd.

_ Haruhi!_

Wait. I'm an esper, aren't I?

I can find her even if she's among this sea of people.

Her topaz eyes, her dark brown hair, the yellow ribbons, her smile, her face.

It was enough. I could recognize her from the crowd. A face I could never forget.

I closed my eyes and thought of her. In my thoughts, I could see where she is. She's among the crowd.

But she stands out to me.

When I opened my eyes, I knew where to go and what to do. Don't ask me how or why. I just knew.

Making my way among the sea of people, I found her alone, sitting on a swing that somehow got there.

Haruhi…

_ Now what, Itsuki? Now what?_

_ No matter what you say to her now, she won't hear you. In this void, you are nothing but a phantom._

_ Ah, I'm talking to myself again._

_ What will you say, what will you do?_

My thoughts were interrupted by her words.

"Am I special?"

_ Haruhi. You are. More than you think._

"Why… why wasn't I given special abilities?"

_ You can bend reality to your whim. Aren't I here because of you?_

"Someone... Someone out there might be living an extraordinary life…"

_ Yeah. I am. But it's all because of you! _

Wait.

Didn't I hate being given powers? I was always complaining. I was always wishing these powers away.

And yet… This girl. This girl wants a life with powers. A life possibly like mine.

"I'm nothing but a tiny drop in that sea of people."

_ A drop? Haruhi, you, a drop?_

_ If you're just a drop in that sea of people, how come I found you? Are the powers you gave me nothing but a drop-finder?_

_ Yes, you are a drop. An oil drop in this sea of water drops._

"Why?" she cried.

Haruhi.

It had occurred to me. This girl has no idea about what she can do. She's just a young girl oblivious to the fact that she has powers.

She didn't mean to. She didn't mean to do any harm. She's just a young girl. And yet…

The Alliance…

It disgusts me to even think about them treating her as some sort of commodity, a power to be harnessed and observed. She's human too!

But they called her "God".

Can a "God" be "Human" at the same time?

If she is a "God", what would happen if she were to die? Would the world continue to exist without a "God"? But then, "Gods" are immortal, right?

If you are not a "God", Haruhi, what are you?

You are not an ordinary human either.

Tears started to flow from her cheek while I stood there, watching as the girl whose radiant smiles I saw moments ago were replaced by a grave melancholy I would not have thought possible.

_ Whatever you are, Haruhi…I just couldn't stand to see you like this._

Without thinking, I put my arms around her neck in an embrace, trying to pull her closer to me, even if I knew I couldn't.

Why am I doing this?

I do not know why.

All I know is that I had to.

* * *

I woke up to find myself back in the train, just in time for my stop.

Was that…_a dream?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Cheesy chapter, I know. Haha. Oh well, what's life without a little bit of cheese? Or smoked cheese… wait… that's for later… uh, I mean, nyorooo~n!

Also, this chapter was partly inspired by **Inception**. Dreams and Trains... *sigh*. Where's your _**totem**_, Koizumi? :P


	11. The Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

This is dedicated to my friend and partner-in-crime, Patty.

**A/N:** The notion that I have abandoned writing fanfiction is partly true. Abandoned, in a sense that I have not been active lately as I have recently been busy with other things. Also, personal matters have arisen, which actually sort of discouraged me to continue.

Anyway, now that that's settled, we continue.

**Title: **The Origin of Koizumi Itsuki

**Synopsis: **

He was. And that was what he knew. He didn't know why. But he was chosen. Koizumi Itsuki searches for the reason why he was.

* * *

**The Note**

"The wood star. Muxing. Also known as Jupiter… You fascinating thing."

I lie flat on the rooftop, staring up into the night sky. The telescope was propped on a tripod by the edge. I closed my eyes.

"C'mon, Itsuki. It's pointless trying to get back there." I told myself.

Three days after I accidentally went into Haruhi Suzumiya's dream- or was it a memory? I really don't know- and I've been trying to get back there ever since.

I want to get back in there and know more about her.

Although the question remains: _Why do I want to know more about her?_

* * *

"Hey Koizumi!"

I turned around. It was Yutaka Tamaru, calling after me from behind. I was walking to school as usual, as if nothing that happened in the past few days was ever out of the ordinary.

"I heard you got off with a probation!" Tamaru whispered, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Not what we wanted, but at least they're not gonna deneuralize you or something… I hate it when they threaten us with messing with our heads."

"What exactly happens when they deneuralize you?" I snapped back.

"Well, I think they put you into a deep sleep and kinda delete anything you shouldn't even know about." Tamaru said. "At least that's what I heard. It could be worse."

"I suppose." I sighed.

"Anyway, you look stressed, man." Tamaru said. "Have you done your algebra homework?"

I snapped from my stupor. With everything that had happened, I seem to have forgotten that I was still a student in junior high. Try as I might, I could not recall doing anything involving mathematics for the past few days.

"Algebra is, unfortunately, first period, right?"

Without saying a word, Tamaru handed his notebook.

"Tamaru…"

"Well, looks like you could always need a help." He smiled. "Read it carefully. I might've made mistakes in solving."

I would've never expected that I would one day, copy off of someone else's notebook plainly because I've forgotten to do my own. As I stepped inside to grab my shoe from my shoe locker, I saw a hastily placed note in it.

"**[K, 5F WW. 17.00 – N12.]**"

That's pretty odd. As far as television programs and romance novels were concerned, this would seem to be a rather unlikely love note. It looks more like coordinates for something, or a chemistry equation.

Or a message, perhaps.

**N12.**

_Let's see… N could be Nitrogen. But Nitrogen has an atomic number of 7, right? Is this talking about an isotope or something?_

**5F.**

_5 degrees Farenheit? Sounds familiar, isn't that the kindling temperature for paper? No, wait, that isn't it. It's 451 degrees Farenheit._

**WW.**

_It lacks one 'W'__to form WWW._ _But I doubt that it involves the internet. Does it stand for West? What about the other W? West-West?_

"Gibberish." I said, stuffing the note into my pocket, as I made my way to the classroom.

* * *

"Koizumi, I've brought you some food."

I looked around. Mori stood behind me, carrying yet another batch of bentos, and smiling serenely. She then proceeded to sit on the rooftop floor to my right. The night was peaceful, and yet a lingering tension hung around us both.

"Thank you. Mori."

"Since when did we stop adding suffixes to our names?" she said, wistfully sighing as she looked out to the sky.

There was a sort of lingering tension between us. It was as if both of us were waiting for the other to say something, or admit to something that isn't right anymore, but neither wanted to bring up the topic, let alone acknowledge it existed. Naturally, I did what I always do, and chose my words carefully as I replied:

"Probably about two minutes ago, when you said you brought some food?" I replied jokingly.

She just looked at me and smiled weakly, before turning away and whispering she thought I could not hear.

"Perhaps."

* * *

"So, I was saying, Class 1-3's got more students who are planning to go to a prefectural public high school rather than a private one. Mind you, Kouyouen's got a decent passing rate for the sciences and they only take girls in. I wouldn't want to go to Yaminochi even if they do have the same passing rate as Kouyouen. Because Yaminochi is a private, all-boys school. And high school without girls isn't fun. Don't you think that's a bit unfair?"

Yutaka Tamaru was so caught up talking in lunch today, he hasn't even touched his food. Apparently, the teachers thought that today would be a good day to remind us that choosing which high school to enroll in was as important as choosing which college program we want to take. It was this information that made Yutaka Tamaru lose his 'cool, collected and calm' attitude… Well, at least in front of Mori-san and myself.

_Come to think of it, I haven't quite thought of that myself, but I'm leaning towards the Liberal Arts. That's where they have courses on Philosophy, right? Or was I mistaken, and was it in the Sciences?_

Finally taking a bite off his omelette, Yutaka looked at Mori-san.

"You know, I think Itsu-kun over here will be fine wherever he goes. He's top of our class, anyway. Heck, I think he can turn a non-descript, unknown prefectural high school into an academically-famous high school by becoming a topnotcher in exams."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Tamaru." I replied. "And please, stop referring to me as 'Itsu-kun'."

"It is a bad thing! It upsets the status quo!"

At this comment, Sonou Mori chuckled.

"Isn't Koizumi-kun being top of the class actually a status quo in itself?" she said.

Tamaru's face contorted in a contemplating frown.

"Yeah… So does that mean that Itsu-kun being the top of the class is a higher truth than unknown schools being academically mediocre?"

"Hey, it isn't the school that determines one's intellect!" I chuckled.

"Whatever, Einstein." Tamaru replied.

"Exactly, Tamaru! Einstein wasn't exactly the top of his class either, and yet he had ideas which questioned the status quo at the time and revolutionized so much!"

"Ergo, questioning the status quo on something will revolutionize it?"

"Well, yes… probably. Depends on what kind of questioning you have in mind on the status quo."

"In order to revolutionize the educational system, I therefore question the status quo that 'Koizumi-kun is in the top of the class'!" Tamaru loudly proclaimed.

"Non-sequitur!"

"Objection!" Tamaru said, while pointing his finger at me, reminiscent of Gyakuten Saiban. It was at this point that Mori couldn't control herself and started giggling in fits of laughter.

"You know, one thing is for sure… If we're all going to different high schools, this is what I will miss the most." She said.

* * *

I still held the note as I walked across the hallways to get back to class. Tamaru said he needed to purchase something at the school store, so he told us to go on ahead. Mori went the other way, towards the school's west wing, where their class was located.

"Still can't understand what this means…" I said, not looking up from the paper, when I realized I wasn't where I was supposed to be.

This definitely isn't the way back to our classroom.

* * *

Mori and I sat there, not speaking for a couple of minutes under the night sky. I was actually running out of things to talk to her about, and she seemed to feel the same way. I was about to start up a conversation about something so particularly mundane when we heard footsteps from behind.

"Hey, you two! I brought some drinks!" Tamaru boisterously entered, swinging bottles of questionable beverage content.

"I sure hope that's nothing illegal, Tamaru." I said, looking over my shoulder, smirking.

"Oh come on, what's a little beer?" Tamaru grinned.

Mori looked mortified.

"We're twelve."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Mori-san?" he said as he handed her a bottle. "Besides, it's only a bottle. It's not like I brought an entire truck of them with me."

"Liar." I said.

"What did you say?" Tamaru turned around to look at me.

* * *

I was already five minutes late for my next class after the unexpected detour courtesy of my absent-mindedness. The teacher let me off with a warning, this time, and I couldn't be more relieved than that. Upon making my way to my desk, I saw a haughtily placed note on it.

_**Why the hell were you late, K? I actually got back from the school store before you did.**_

_**-T**_

No doubt it was from Tamaru. You have to admire the guy for using codes in case the teacher discovers this note. I wouldn't want to get into any more trouble. I then scrawled a quick note, saying:

_**I got lost. Ended up in the fifth floor of the school.**_

_**-K**_

A couple of minutes passed, and I received a note from him.

_**What? You ended up in the 5F? What possessed you to go there? Out for a little stroll? Have you taken M with you? ;)**_

_**-T**_

M? He must have meant Mori. Alright then, using acronyms, are we? I started writing on the paper:

_**She went back to her room in the WW. I forgot to tell you and M about this. I received a cryptic note this morning in my shoe locker: **_

"_**[K, 5F WW. 17.00 – N12.]" **_

_**Does that make sense to you?**_

_**-K**_

I was about to send this note when I realized:

_**K Koizumi.**_

_**5F Fifth floor.**_

_**WW West wing.**_

_Could it be possible that the note I received is actually a note asking me to meet someone?_

_If there's a place, there must be a time. That must mean that **17.00** is the meeting time. If I subtract **12.00**, assuming it's in military time, it becomes **5.00**, which means, whoever wants to meet me wants to meet at five in the afternoon._

_Which makes __**N12**_…

"Mister Koizumi…"

I looked up to see the teacher calling me.

"As I was saying, what is _**N-12**_?"

Smiling confidently, I said, "Nitrogen has an atomic number of 7, so, _**N-12**_ would be an _**isotope**_, ma'am."

_An unstable one at that._

* * *

"What did you say, Koizumi?" Tamaru repeated the question, as Mori apprehensively examined the bottle he gave.

"This…" I said, taking a swig of the beverage "…isn't beer."

In the dark, I recognized Yutaka Tamaru's smug smile, as Sonou Mori's eyes widened in realization.

With a glint in my eye, I said: "You did have enough free time to put root beer inside beer bottles instead, didn't you?"

* * *

**_Fifth floor, in the school's west wing, 5 PM._**

"You didn't have to be incredibly cryptic about the message. Not when it's practically staring me in the face."

"Security protocols."

Number 12 stood at the end of the hallway, the golden afternoon sun illuminating his mask, yet barely revealing his features.

"Has something come up?"

"Quite. In fact, the Agency wishes I deliver this news to you, personally."

"Is it about the Inquest?"

"Not quite. It's about your training."

"What about it?"

Number 12 took a step closer.

"You are to train under a rigorous training facility under a master of skilled combat in order to defend yourself in case of attacks. The Agency feels that the incident with Kurosaki might happen again, if there are those from the Faction who believe the same."

"What's wrong with the training we have?"

"Nothing. Except for the fact that it is inadequate. You can only use your powers in Closed Space, which leaves you vulnerable in reality. Furthermore, this training will be located far from here, on a private island of undisclosed location."

"Sounds like a spy thriller."

He gave a hearty laugh as he patted my shoulder.

"Koizumi, in case you haven't noticed, you're smack dab in the middle of one."

"So, this training facility… do I go here on weekends or anything? You can have my Sundays. Sundays are boring."

"Oh no, Koizumi… You will have to take up residence in this training facility. You will have to temporarily drop out of school."

"How long will I have to stay there?"

"A year, perhaps. Depending on how fast of a learner you are."

"A year? I hope you realize, Number 12, that I'll 'disappear' for a year. How am I to catch up with my studies? What about my 'disappearance'? It won't go unnoticed. I suppose you have a good, solid alibi that my mother would probably believe, then?"

From inside his coat, Number 12 pulled out an official-looking envelope with a name of a school written in English.

"I have arranged some 'documents' regarding your 'transfer' to a boarding school in England. You are to be part of a special foreign exchange program for gifted students there. I suggest that you read up on these documents here to make your story believable to your friends and relatives. As for your teachers here, they have already been informed of your 'transfer', which is why your chemistry teacher let you off the hook today."

"So when do I 'transfer'?"

"Next week. I suppose you should spend as much time with your friends as you like, because while you are under training, there will be no contact with the outside world. Also, I would like to stress that Yutaka Tamaru and Sonou Mori must not know of the true nature of your transfer. I'd understand if Mori would pick it up, she's a mind reader after all, but all the same… Rest assured, Yutaka Tamaru has not been informed of this, and I advise you to keep it a secret as it might come as a shock to them both."

* * *

"Of course I did have the time to do all that stuff. You just had to deduce and reveal my plan, didn't you, Sherlock?" Tamaru said, sitting on my left.

"You can't fool me."

"I did not have the intention to. I just wanted to see how Mori would react." Tamaru replied, looking over at Mori. "Besides, worst case scenario, Mori is completely mortified and angry at me, and you'd take her side. Like always."

"You had me for a second there…" Mori smiled. "I guess you'll keep the pranking down to minimum when Koizumi's gone?"

Silence. The three of us looked at the sky.

"Do you think it's _that_ far? England?" I asked.

"Nah… Probably isn't." Tamaru shrugged.

"Then I dare you to walk it, Tamaru." Mori chuckled.

At this, Yutaka Tamaru laughed and stood up, singing in English:

_**And I would walk five hundred miles,**_

_**And I would walk five hundred more…**_

_**Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door!**_

"Keep it down, Tamaru! You're tone deaf!" I yelled, grinning at my friend's antics.

Yes. I consider them my friends now. It probably took a while, but maybe, it only took the prospect of being miles apart to realize what I had and what I'm leaving behind.

* * *

"Is this the facility, Number 12?"

"Yes, Koizumi. We have arrived."

I stepped outside the car to see a manor that looked nothing like a top-secret training facility. Carrying the luggage, Number 12 and I walked towards the stone steps leading towards a huge wooden door, engraved with a coat of arms and a huge letter "T". The manor looked old, but well-taken care of. A fountain was on the grounds adjacent to the front door. The entire place's design was Western and elegant, the stuff of which reminds me of fancy dress parties with cocktails and dancing and such… This made me feel incredibly shabby, dressed only in my hoodie and some ragged jeans.

"Please don't tell me the training facility _**is**_ actually a boarding school in England."

"Alright then, I won't."

"But am I in England? The plane ride took hours!"

"Classified information."

"Not helping at all."

"Koizumi, this is where I leave you. I was only told to drop you off here, and nothing else. I will not be conducting any other training with you for the meantime, as I have some other matters to attend to. Don't worry, your new trainer lives in this house and will know you upon sight. Good luck."

With that, Number 12 walked away and got back into the car, which promptly drove away, outside the gates and out of sight.

As if on cue, the huge doors opened with a loud creak. Expecting to meet some sort of nobility on the other side, I bowed immediately.

"Eh? Wha'cha doing?"

The sound I heard was not a booming voice from a nobleman, nor was it from a refined butler, as one would expect from a house this size. In fact, the sound I heard wasn't even in English. It was in Japanese.

I looked up to see a young girl, who was probably as confused as I was. She had long dark green hair and a longer left canine tooth.

"Oi! Don't look at my fang like that! I'm not a vampire!" she chuckled.

I said what any sane man would, in this situation:

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** I think I hinted on including Tsuruya before, haven't I, nyoro? :3 Oh well, the good news is that I'm getting more traction to continue with this one. I hope the same goes for my other unfinished fics too. :D

By the way, I also do not own the song Tamaru sang. I got the idea from that video of David Tennant and the cast and crew of Doctor Who… It's called "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" and it's sung by The Proclaimers.


End file.
